familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Berry Pomeroy
Berry Pomeroy is a village, civil parish and former manor in the former hundred of Haytor, today within South Hams district of Devon, England, about two miles east of Totnes. According to the 2001 census it had a population of 973. History Feudal barony Berry Pomeroy was the caput of a large feudal barony whose holder is listed in the Domesday Book of 1086 as Ralph de Pomeroy, who held in total within Devon 54 manors, three smaller parcels of land and six houses in Exeter,Thorne, Caroline & Frank, Domesday Book: Volume 9:Devon, Chichester, Sussex, 1985 capital of Devon. It was one of only eight feudal baronies in Devon. The family retained the barony until 1547. It comprised almost 32 knight's fees in the Cartae Baronum of 1166.Sanders, I.J. English Baronies, Oxford, 1960, pp.106-7 The family came from La Pommeraye, Calvados, near Falaise in Normandy.Sanders, op.cit., quoting "Anglo_Norman Families, p.78; See also: Powley, E.B. The House of De La Pomerai, Liverpool, 1944 Berry Pomeroy Castle Berry Pomeroy Castle, about one mile north-east of the village, was built as the home of the de la Pomeray''early spelling ''Pomeray, per Vivian, Heraldic Visitations of Devon, 1895, p.605-6 family in the late 15th century. On 1 December 1547 Sir Thomas Pomeroy (d.1566) sold the castle, park and manor of Berry Pomeroy, with other lands, to Edward Seymour, 1st Duke of Somerset.Vivian, Heraldic Visitations of Devon, 1895, p.607 The duke gave it to his eldest son from his first marriage, Sir Edward Seymour henceforth known as "of Berry Pomeroy" to distinguish him from the duke's other three sons also named Edward. The duke's second wife later persuaded him to exclude by entail the children of his first marriage from inheriting his main estates. However, on the expiry of the line of descent from this second marriage, the Berry Pomeroy line inherited the Dukedom of Somerset, in the person of Edward Seymour, 8th Duke of Somerset. The Castle was abandoned by the Seymour family in the late 17th century and was later considered a 'romantic ruin' by the Victorians. It is still owned by the Duke of Somerset, but is now maintained by English Heritage. The castle has often been cited as being the most haunted castle in Britain, and has appeared in a BBC Timewatch documentary "White Slaves and Pirate Gold", and the British television show Most Haunted. Royal associations Parliament Cottage is a mile away from the village, in Longcombe. This was where William of Orange is said to have held his first Parliament after invading England in 1688. In 2005, Berry Pomeroy revived "Queene's Day", the anniversary of the accession of Elizabeth the First on November 17. Celebrations begin with evensong in the parish church and culminate with a bonfire in the adjacent field, upon which is burned an effigy of Satan. Parish church St. Mary's Church, in the village centre, has a rood screen forty-two feet long,Stabb, John Some Old Devon Churches: their rood screens, pulpits, fonts, etc.. 3 vols. London: Simpkin, Marshall, Hamilton, Kent, 1908, 1911, 1916, p. 15 and the stained-glass window dates from the fifteenth century. The rood screen is very unusual in being complete from end to end but also has the original coving, cornice and cresting. The wainscoting has painted figures. Between 1681 and 1834 the village was served by just three vicars: John Prince, John Fox and John Edwards.Mee, Arthur (1965) The King's England: Devon; rev. ed. by E. T. Long. London: Hodder and Stoughton, p. 38 The church was once visited by William III and more recently by the Duke of Kent. American soldiers were stationed in the village in the build up to D-Day and were billeted in tents opposite the church, in which items of that time are on display. American veterans revisited Berry Pomeroy for the 60th anniversary of the invasion. The church features in the final wedding scene of Ang Lee's 1995 film Sense and Sensibility. Annual fete To celebrate the turning of the millennium in 2000, a new bench was erected opposite the War Memorial, and every summer, a fete is held in the grounds of the manor house next to the church, which includes maypole dancing, Devonshire cream teas and a coconut shy. Local government Berry Pomeroy's Parish Council meets at the Village Hall, next to Berry Pomeroy Parochial Primary School. Berry Pomeroy, along with nearby villages, is part of the East Dart ward which is represented by a councillor on the South Hams District Council. See also *Pomeroy (surname) References *Pevsner, N. (1952) South Devon. Penguin Books; pp. 48–49 Sources *Powley, E.B. The House of De La Pomerai, Liverpool, 1944 *Vivian, Lt.Col. J.L., (Ed.) The Visitation of the County of Devon: Comprising the Heralds' Visitations of 1531, 1564 & 1620, Exeter, 1895, pp.605-9, Pomeroy *Prince, Rev. John, Worthies of Devon (1701), 1810 edition, pp.645-9, Pomerai, Sir Henry, Lord of Biry Category:Civil parishes in South Hams Category:Villages in South Hams